thomas_and_twilight_sparkles_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Cozy Glow
Cozy Glow is a female school-age Pegasus pony who first appears as a supporting character in the season eight episode Marks for Effort, later becoming the main antagonist of the finale School Raze. She has a pink coat, curly light blue mane and tail, scarlet eyes, and a cutie mark of a rook. Cozy is a former student of Twilight Sparkle's School of Friendship, imprisoned in Tartarus for attempting to destroy all magic. She is released from her imprisonment by Grogar to join his alliance, along with Queen Chrysalis and Lord Tirek, to defeat Twilight and her friends and conquer Equestria. She is defeated by the Mane Six and their allies, and turned to stone along with Chrysalis and Tirek. Depiction in the series Cozy Glow first appears in Marks for Effort crying outside the Cutie Mark Crusaders' clubhouse. When approached by the Crusaders, she explains to them that she is having difficulty with her lessons at the School of Friendship and fears flunking out. The Crusaders, wanting to attend the School of Friendship themselves, offer to help her with her homework assignments. The Crusaders teach Cozy Glow how to be friendly while doing nice deeds for Sweetie Drops, Mrs. Cake, and Big McIntosh. After Cozy gets an "A" on her assignment, the Crusaders assist her further by helping her study for an upcoming friendship exam, during which she learns about the values of friendship represented by the Elements of Harmony. However, Cozy fails the exam, and her very poor test answers cause Twilight Sparkle to accuse the Crusaders of intentional bad tutoring, believing they did so out of spite for not being allowed to attend the school themselves. Upon discovering this, Cozy Glow turns to the school's guidance counselor Starlight Glimmer and confesses that she failed the exam on purpose so that the Crusaders would be allowed to enroll at the School of Friendship. When the truth is revealed, Cozy apologizes to the Crusaders for her misguided intentions, and the Crusaders receive honorary School of Friendship diplomas and are appointed as friendship tutors. Cozy is last seen leaving the school with her new friends as they set out to tutor more students. Cozy Glow makes a few background appearances in A Matter of Principals and one in The Hearth's Warming Club just as Twilight dismisses the students for the holiday break. She appears again in Friendship University, giving Twilight the flyers that inform her about Friendship U, and later appearing after Rarity questions how Flim and Flam could have gotten a hold of the School of Friendship's lesson plans. Cozy also appears waiting in line for Starlight's counselling in Road to Friendship. In What Lies Beneath, Cozy is helping Twilight by organizing the school library, when she notices the Young Six having a difficult time studying for a friendship test. She manipulates them into doubting their confidence in their friendships. She offers them her study notes for help. At the end of the episode, the Young Six meet Cozy upon their journey underneath the school, where she learns about the Tree of Harmony's test on their friendship skills. As the Young Six drift off to sleep in exhaustion, Cozy ominously looks at the vent where the Tree of Harmony is hidden. In School Raze - Part 1, Cozy's villainous nature is revealed as she manipulates the Mane Six into going to Tartarus, captures Starlight Glimmer, and, with the help of co-conspirator Lord Tirek, steals the school's artifacts to harness their magic and take over Equestria. In Part 2, after Chancellor Neighsay assumes control of the school, Cozy orchestrates a student uprising to take back her position as school headmare. She also locks the Cutie Mark Crusaders in a hall closet when they try to distract her, and she tricks the students into believing the Young Six are trying to destroy the school. Cozy's plans are eventually foiled by the intervention of the Tree of Harmony, causing the magic she stole to return to its rightful owners. Caught between the Young Six, the Mane Six, the school students, the princesses, and the royal guards, Cozy Glow is defeated and sentenced to imprisonment within Tartarus, where she tries to make friends with Tirek. Season nine In The Beginning of the End - Part 1, Cozy Glow aggravates Tirek with her continued attempts at friendship until the two are suddenly transported out of their cages by Grogar, who assembles them together with Queen Chrysalis and King Sombra in order to join forces against the Mane Six. Cozy is unfamiliar with Grogar since his name all but faded into legend, but she is interested in the idea of befriending other villains. In Part 2, Cozy tries to help Tirek and Chrysalis get along, with little success. Upon learning of Sombra's defeat by the Mane Six, Cozy and the others nervously agree to Grogar's terms to avoid meeting the same fate. Cozy Glow is mentioned indirectly by Yona in Uprooted. In Frenemies, Cozy Glow, along with Chrysalis and Tirek, are tasked by Grogar with retrieving his Bewitching Bell from the summit of Mt. Everhoof, but she is unable to cooperate with Chrysalis and Tirek at first. Cozy tries to gain safe passage up the mountain from the guard Rusty Bucket, but he refuses, and all attempts to go up alone end in failure. When Cozy finally learns to work together with Chrysalis and Tirek, they successfully retrieve the Bell and decide to use it in their scheme to overthrow Grogar. In The Summer Sun Setback, Cozy Glow, along with Lord Tirek and Queen Chrysalis, infiltrate Canterlot library's forbidden wing to get information in how to activate Grogar's bell and use its magic. She takes part in sabotaging the Summer Sun Celebration by disrupting the event's weather patterns thus causing a storm, and she and her fellow villains steal a book from the Canterlot Archives, which they plan to use to learn how to unlock the bell's power. In The Ending of the End - Part 1, Cozy Glow, Chrysalis, and Tirek successfully unlock the power of the Bewitching Bell to make themselves all-powerful, with Cozy herself turning into an Alicorn. They also drain Grogar of his magic, revealing him to be Discord in disguise. Cozy tricks her comrades into letting her absorb Discord's magic in an attempt to betray them. This fails due to her inability to control his chaos, leaving her no choice but to let it be returned to the Bell. In their siege upon Equestria, Cozy attacks the Mane Six and the Princesses at Canterlot Castle, and she, Chrysalis, and Tirek overwhelm them as Twilight makes her escape. In Part 2, Cozy and her fellow villains imprison Twilight's friends and celebrate their victory, but fail to reach an agreement regarding what to do with the magic they stole. After the rest of the Mane Six escape and the windigos appear as a result of their creating distrust among ponies, Cozy and the other villains face off against the Mane Six, and later an army of their allies, in a grand final battle. At the end of the battle, Cozy is turned back into a Pegasus, and she and her cohorts are frozen in stone for their crimes. In The Last Problem, Cozy Glow, Chrysalis, and Tirek are pictured in a newspaper. Also, a stained glass window depicting their defeat appears in Canterlot Castle in future Equestria. They are also pictured in a newspaper in Twilight's flashback. Personality When first introduced, Cozy portrays herself as sweet, cute, innocent, and naive. As a student of the School of Friendship, she often displays a fear of failing class and being expelled. However, this is later revealed to be a front for Cozy's true nature as a schemer and manipulator. She worms her way into the lives of the Mane Six, Young Six, and Cutie Mark Crusaders, playing the role of an adorable, friendly filly and earning their trust, as part of her plan to take over the school and eventually all of Equestria. Her true self is power-hungry and unscrupulous, willing to request help from Tirek (one of Equestria's greatest enemies), and use and discard anyone to get what she wants. She thinks little of the true virtues of friendship, believing she can easily make more friends without them, and cares for no-one but herself, seeing friendship solely as a means to gain power. Like Chancellor Neighsay, she holds prejudice against non-ponies, passive-aggresively taunting most of the Young Six about how friendship seemingly isn't in their nature during What Lies Beneath, and in School Raze - Part 1, she labels Smolder as a "scheming dragon". While locked up alongside Tirek, she annoys the centaur with her attempts at familiarity, such as a "friendship sculpture" of the two of them. After they are both freed by Grogar, she stays close to Tirek, regularly cowering behind him whenever she gets scared. She also claims to know "everything" about friendship, and attempts to get both him and Chrysalis to join her in saying something nice about each others' species. At the end of the episode, her laughter, along with that of Chrysalis and Tirek, is less maniacal and more reluctant. In Frenemies, Cozy Glow displays her arrogance by bragging about draining Equestria's magic and cites it as the reason why she should lead Chrysalis and Tirek. She is also shown to be very short-tempered and spoiled, yelling at Rusty Bucket when he refuses to let her to the top of Mt. Everhoof. Near the end of the episode, she finally agrees to work together with Tirek and Chrysalis, and briefly realizes that when the three of them helped each other, it felt better somehow, showing a degree of cooperation. In The Ending of the End, Cozy Glow shows a distinct vicious side, suggesting more than once that the Mane Six and their allies be immediately destroyed. She also shows a desire for more power than her comrades, wanting to take Discord's chaos magic from the Bewitching Bell, even after her first attempt resulted in her being unable to control it. Relationships Allies * Lord Tirek: Cozy Glow and Lord Tirek share a very strong relationship, as she is Lord Tirek's protégé and partner in crime. It is unknown how they actually met, but Cozy Glow and Lord Tirek began writing letters to each other on occasion. It is also unknown why Cozy Glow decided to contact Tirek, but it is possible she wanted one of Equestria's biggest enemies to help her with her own schemes in erasing all the magic of Equestria. There is no indication if she knew Tirek before the events of "Marks for Effort", her debut episode. But it is very possible she learn about him in the School of Friendship and begins to contact him that way. She even hardly knew his name in the Season 8 finale. After Cozy's plan failed, she was taken to Tartarus to be imprisoned in the cell next to Tirek's cell. Once she is there, she finally met Tirek in person and asked if she wants to be her friend, smirking evilly. During her time there, she tries to befriend Tirek many times, even making him a sculpture of the two of them. Tirek grew irritated of her as he knows she is trying to manipulate him, as he himself is a manipulator. Later, Tirek and Cozy were released from Tartarus by "Grogar" and join his team of villains to conquer Equestria. Cozy Glow does not mind teaming up with the villains as she sees this as a way to befriend them, much to the annoyance of Chrysalis and Tirek. Cozy Glow has tried many times to be "friendly" towards Tirek but he gets annoyed by her, which causes them to bicker and fight. Cozy finally had enough of Tirek in a scene in "Frenemies" where she snaps at him, getting irritated by his ego, intelligence, and selfishness. Cozy even taunts Tirek over the fact that he talks to his grandmother in his sleep, which causes Tirek to lash out at her before they were interrupted by an Ophiotaurus. The creature attacked them before they were saved by Queen Chrysalis. Tirek and Cozy calmed down after that and then they share their thoughts and feelings about their enemies and the times they tried to conquer Equestria. Tirek even questioned Cozy's plan to rid all of the magic of Equestria. Cozy explained it will be worth it just to see Twilight and her friends bow to her, to which Tirek agrees. They finally put their hatred for each other aside and manage to work together to claim the Bewitching Bell and succeeded. However, they soon plot to use the bell to betray Grogar. In the series finale, they manage to betray the ram and take his magic, which causes him to reveal his true identity as Discord. Later, Tirek and Chrysalis have Cozy Glow test out the chaos magic they stole, which causes her to become powerful and huge. She even attempts at betraying Tirek and Chrysalis after she gains so much power, but she cannot handle the magic, thus begging Tirek and Chrysalis to change her back. Tirek, who was scared of Cozy at first, finds amusement in this and he helps Chrysalis change her back. Later, Cozy and Tirek start arguing again after they captured the ponies and put them in cells. Cozy tries to use the stolen magic in the bell again, this time wanting to use the Alicorn magic, which causes Tirek to angerly lashes out at her. In the end, Tirek and Cozy Glow continue to trust one another and fight the Mane Six, before they were defeated and turned to stone. Despite their constant bickering and attempt betrayal, Tirek and Cozy Glow remained as partners in crime to the very end. * Queen Chrysalis: Just like her strong relationship with Lord Tirek, Cozy Glow shares one with Queen Chrysalis as well. They met when Grogar summoned them and were forced to work together in order to get revenge on Twilight and her friends. At first, Cozy and Chrysalis didn't get along and will bicker at each other. However, they soon learn to tolerate each other and work together to claim the Bewitching Bell, and schemes with her to betray Grogar. It was also Cozy who gave Chrysalis the idea to turn everypony against each other, which made Chrysalis came up with the plan and appears to be pleased with Cozy Glow. She was even happy with Cozy Glow for successfully retrieving the book about the Bewitching Bell. Even Chrysalis herself saved Cozy from almost falling off the mountain, showing rare compassion toward the filly. However, in the series finale, Chrysalis gets into an argument with her for attempting to take all of the stolen magic for herself, claiming to be better than both Chrysalis and Tirek. Chrysalis pulls Cozy Glow back in annoyance as she tried to ask Discord politely to tell them how to use the stolen magic, but she threatens him to speak instead. In the end, Chrysalis and Cozy Glow did share a special connection with each other, even if they don't see eye to eye at times and Chrysalis became one of Cozy Glow's closest allies. Enemies * The Young Six: To Be Written * Discord: As with the other villains outside of Sombra, Cozy both feared and hated Discord when he disguised himself as Grogar. As "Grogar", Discord treated Cozy as poorly as he treated Triek and Chrysalis despite her being younger. Upon finding out that Discord tricked them, Cozy acted as smugly as the other two after capturing them. At the end of the final battle, Discord turned Cozy and the other two into stone along with the Sisters. * The Mane Six: To Be Written * Starlight Glimmer: To Be Written * The Cutie Mark Crusaders: Cozy Glow met Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo in "Marks for Effort" and she tricked them into befriending her and getting her in the School of Friendship. And they seemed to be friends for a short while, up until Cozy Glow reveals her true colors in the Season 8 finale. The CMC was secretly there with Sandbar when she explains her true plans to the captured Starlight Glimmer. They all felt betrayed. So they go to distract Cozy Glow while the Young Six sneak in to rescue Neighsay and Starlight Glimmer. However, Cozy Glow figured out their plans and locked them up in the janitor room. This is the last time they saw each other. In the end, her close friendship with the CMC is severed completely. * Chancellor Neighsay: Cozy Glow met the EEA's Chancellor Neighsay, who ruined her true plans when he begins to take over the School as Headstallion. Cozy Glow develops a hatred for Neighsay and comes up with a plan to get him to back off. And she managed to do so when she reveals Neighsay's flaws towards the other students and orchestrates a school uprising to take him down and chain him up. Cozy reveals to Neighsay that she will make the ponies bow before her and will use friendship to gain power. Later, Neighsay was rescued by the Young Six while Cozy is distracted and he goes to seek help from the Princesses. Later, as Cozy's plan falls apart, he appeared with the Princesses and the royal guards to arrest Cozy Glow and put her in Tartarus for her crimes. It was also thanks to Cozy Glow and the Young Six rescuing him that he has second thoughts on his prejudice against other creatures at the School of Friendship. Cozy and Neighsay never see each other again, even when he takes part in the fight with the other allies of Equestria to defeat Cozy and her fellow villains. Other * King Sombra: Unlike the other villains in the series, Cozy Glow barely has a relationship with King Sombra as they don't interact much and the fact that Sombra refuses to team up with the other villains to conquer Equestria on his own. As Sombra starts boasting toward the other villains, Cozy Glow stares at Sombra with concern as she is the only one who is not annoyed by him unlike Tirek, Chrysalis, and Grogar. It is unknown what Sombra thinks of Cozy Glow. In "Part 2" as the other villains ask Grogar about Sombra, Cozy Glow had a strange smile on her face. It is possible that she hoped Sombra has won. However, Grogar reveals Sombra's demise in his crystal ball and warns them that it can happen to her and her fellow villains if they have doubts on his plans. Cozy Glow reluctantly submits to Grogar's will after this, up until later in the season, where she plans with the other villains to betray Grogar. * The Flim Flam Brothers: Offscreen, Cozy Glow had given the Flim Flam Brothers a copy of Twilight's book. Later on, however, they rise up against her and her cohorts, severing their alliance with Cozy. Trivia * Though not explained or shown, Cozy Glow gave the Flim Flam Brothers a copy of Twilight's book. * Despite being the season's main antagonist, she didn't show much villainy till the season finale. * Cozy Glow is one of the few villains in the series to be a pony. * Cozy Glow is the third antagonist to be a Pegasus, the first being Lightning Dust and the second being Wind Rider. However, Cozy is much more evil, dangerous and had more bigger plans than them. Furthermore, of those three she is the only main villain of a two-part episode. * Cozy Glow is the first major antagonist to appear in more than one episode. * In the first half of the season, she serves as the supporting character and a behind-the scenes antagonist before the finale. * It was never explained if Cozy Glow is an orphan or if she has parents. * There were hints of Cozy Glow's true nature before it was fully revealed. ** When the Cutie Mark Crusaders offer to help her with her exam in Marks for Effort, she asks them why they would do so if there is nothing in it for them, an early hint that she does not truly understand the concept of altruism. ** In the same episode, when the CMC tell her what the Elements of Harmony are, she shows an evil smile for a brief moment. Also, she guesses that one of the Elements of Harmony is "control", which foreshadows her tyrannical nature. ** Her "cute and sweet" personality is played up to an unrealistic extent, which may clue viewers in that it's a front. ** Starlight Glimmer, who herself used to be a manipulative villain, admits that she finds Cozy's talent for manipulation and planning impressive. ** At the end of What Lies Beneath, she looks ominously at the vent that leads to the Tree of Harmony. * Her cutie-mark seems to represent chess, like how she manipulated everyone-else like pieces on a board. * Cozy has proven to be one of the most destructive villains in the series, as she not only nearly ruined Equestria; she also nearly ruined the concept of frienship. * Despite her imprisonment, it's possible that Cozy Glow is set to return in Season 9 and escape from prison with the help of Tirek. * She is inspired by late child actress Shirley Temple and fictitious TV starlet-turned-criminal Baby Doll from Batman: The Animated Series. ** In the case of the latter, it can be implied that she may actually be much older than she looks. ** She is also similar to Darla Dimple from the animated film Cats Don't Dance. * Cozy Glow meets Thomas, The Wild Kratts (Chris and Martin Kratt, Aviva Corcovado, Koki and Jimmy Z), The Lion Guard and their friends in Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Season 9 ''but then later becomes their enemy in [[Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - School Raze|''Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - School Raze]].'' * Cozy Glow returns for revenge in ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Scooby Doo: Frankencreepy. * Cozy Glow is Ronno's partner. * Cozy Glow joins The Devious Claw of Evil in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Series since she now works with Tirek and Chrysalis. Gallery Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Females Category:Ponies Category:Pegasus Category:Former heroes Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Master Manipulators Category:Arrogant characters Category:Usurpers Category:Selfish characters Category:Greedy characters Category:Power Hungry Category:Charismatic villains Category:Hegemony Category:Psychopaths Category:Brutes Category:Tyrants Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Royalty Cruelty Category:Tricksters Category:Traitors Category:Delusional Category:Obssessed Category:Characters with Mental Illness Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Betrayers Category:Sadistic characters Category:Mastermind Category:Banished characters Category:Big bad Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Villains who are defeated without death Category:Main Antagonist Category:Villains Category:Kids Category:My Little Pony Villains Category:Kid Villains Category:Singing characters Category:The Devious Claw of Evil Category:Xenophobes Category:Singing Villains Category:Singing Villainesses Category:Diesel 10's Legion of Doom Category:Imprisoned characters Category:Main Villain of the series Category:God Wannabe